


Mac's Little Corner of the World

by wolvesnroses



Category: Bravetown (2015), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesnroses/pseuds/wolvesnroses
Summary: After Mac’s death, Jack must inform some people that were close to Mac.





	Mac's Little Corner of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this had to happen. I watched Bravetown and this came to mind with all that happens in MacGyver..... Let me know what you think!

Jack pulls onto Main Street, grief crushing his chest. As much as he wants to stop and cry, he knows he has to deliver the worst kind of news to a couple of people. He knows this news will, more than likely, shatter them, but he promised Mac. He finally finds the address of one Mary Johnson and parks his GTO. This is one of four people that Jack has to inform before he can finally grieve. He makes his way up the walkway, and reluctantly, Jack lifts his fist to knock on the door.

A young woman, around Mac's age, with dark hair, answers. Jack recognizes her instantly from the few times Mac has talked and shown pictures of her.

"Mary Johnson?" He confirms anyway.

"Yes, can I help you?" She tilts her head.

"I'm Jack Dalton. I am a friend of Mac's- sorry- Josh's."  
"Yeah! He's told me quite a bit about you. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please. Actually, I have to talk to you about something."

"Wait, is Josh okay?" Mary steps back.

"No, unfortunately, one of our," Jack clears his throat, "projects went sideways. He was hit in the center of his chest with some shrapnel from an explosion." Jack hated lying, but he wasn't _entirely_ lying. There had been an IED that Mac noticed while on a mission down in Bolivia, and a civilian had triggered an extension of it while Mac was attempting to disarm it.

"No," she threw a hand up to her mouth, and tears welled up. She stumbled back, as if she'd been physically hit, and collapsed on the ground. Jack thought he'd have to reaffirm it a couple times. But, she took him by surprise when she didn't continue to deny it. Instead, she sat where she was, tears running down her face, her body silently shaking. Her reaction brought his nearly to the forefront, the memory of Matty telling him bowling over every other thought.

* * *

 

*****FLASHBACK*****

Jack grinned. Man, he couldn't wait to tell Mac about the lady who'd been hitting on him all night. But his grin dropped when he got to the War Room, and noticed Riley shaking her head. Bozer was hugging her, telling her it wasn't her fault, she did everything she could. Just sweet nothings, trying to get her to stop shaking. Matty even had tears running down her face, but her emotionless mask returned when she saw Jack standing there, lost as to what was going on.

"Oh, Jack." She whispered.

Finally, the missing piece hits him, "Matty, where's Mac?"

"Unfortunately, Mac was disarming an IED in Bolivia, while on a mission, and a civilian triggered it-" Matty's voice was drowned out by the ringing in his ears. He knew what Matty was saying, but that didn't mean that Jack wanted to hear it.

*****FLASHBACK*****

* * *

 

Jack glanced at his watch, and noticed that only half an hour had passed since he arrived. As he looked up, he noted that Mary was less shaky, and was beginning to put herself back together, sort of.

"Jack," Mary wiped the tear streams from her face, "is there any thing I can get you? You must have driven here straight from LA." Her voice still breaks every third word, and it sounds hoarse, but Jack understands what Mac, no, Josh- liked about her. Her quiet strength, instilled hospitality.

"I'm okay. I'm really sorry for your loss." Jack wants, wishes, someone would understand that he feels like he's missing a piece his friend, because although Josh had told him about these people, he'd never _actually talked_ about his family. About his dad, his girlfriend, his…. Family. And yeah, Joshua Harvest and Angus MacGyver was Joshua Angus MacGyver-Harvest, he still had continued to cover this little corner of the world.

"You lost him, too, Jack. Did…" Mary cleared her throat, "Did Josh, I guess Mac to you, ever tell you about our dance team?" Jack shakes his head, and recognizes another trait Mac must've adored, her soft understanding.

"Let me tell you, then. We weren't a winning team." Jack sits with Mary and they swap stories about a certain young man who'd barely known the love of a family, but had more love to give than the rest of the world.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
